


Mental health; an adventure

by Bigguy88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigguy88/pseuds/Bigguy88
Summary: This is about Neville longbottom seeking mental health. It's a slow burner to start with. The first two chapters are PG then get dark.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mental health; an adventure

In the year of 1991 the 12th year of our Lord and savior Harry Potter, it had been twelve years since Harry made the dark lord disappear and at around 5:30 pm on a monday evening while everyone was around and about doing fun things Neville was sitting at McGonagall's desk in a hard chair that made it uncomfortable to sit for an hour which was the length of the normal therapy weekly schedule. Her office was very heavily decorated in black and books, she even had a few books he couldn't read the titles because they were he was sure in a dead language. He had been seeing her for 5 weeks now and had only been at Hogwarts for 2 months. He had started seeing McGonagall a day after he had a run in with crabbe, goyle and malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neville was lost in the castle and had wandered into the dungeon and crabbe saw him first then goyle and Draco. They were accompanying Draco come back to the Slytherin common room from the great Hall after supper. Crabbe said "well longbottom what have you forgotten now? The rememball or how to get to the Gryffindor common room?" Neville flushed stammering " I, I, I, can't remember the way." Draco then spoke up saying "well, boys we should help him out!" Goyle then looked puzzled by what Draco said, finally saying after a moment "but, but, but he's a Gryffindor and we are Slytherins" Draco said"yeah but he's a fellow student. He needs our help boys", elbowing goyal. 

Draco then pushed past Neville saying to them all, "Are you three coming or not?" Goyle exchanged glances with crabbe and followed behind Neville who had already started following Draco. They went back up the stairs into the castle when Draco asked Neville, "would you like to learn a shortcut to the Gryffindor common room?" Neville stammering "ye, ye, yes Draco." 

Draco leads up the stairs with everyone in tow to the third floor and said "just go in there through a second door and you will be right there at the fat lady!" Neville goes by Draco saying "thank you so much, you're very cool Draco!" Draco just smirked saying, "Don't mention it, ever!" 

Neville went in the room which was cold, damp and poorly lite up. He had to strain his eyes so they would adjust. He finally found the other door and it was locked but quickly remembered the spell Alohomora. The door opened up, he went in quickly and was greeted by a three headed dog.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
McGonagall said sternly "Neville! Neville! Neville! Are you listening to me?" Neville shook his head and said, ``I'm sorry professor, I was just remember what brought me to you and how it came about our meetings." McGonagall then got a concerned look on her face took her hands out of her lap, putting them on her hips while sitting down behind her desk that was facing the wall so neville could see everything and finally said I was glad I saw Mr. Malfoy and his gang coming from the third floor and that I got to you in time before fluffy could seriously hurt you." 

Neville wiped the sweat from his forehead when he finally worked up the courage to say very timidly’ “ professor, why do I always have to be picked on? I mean my parents were great, they fought against he-who-should-not-be-named! That should matter!” McGonagall took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts when she finally said in a soft but comforting voice “It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.what i mean is this, you have a great legacy and great bloodline but you can be your own person you can make a difference by just being you and not what you have been given but what you have EARNED!”

Neville sat still and looked up to the sky to digest her words after a few minutes he finally said, “I understand professor but what is a legacy if you can't use it?” McGonagall signed heavy so heavy that her glasses slipped down her nose, she pushed them up on her nose and say “listen here longbottom, everyone I know who has a legacy usually didn't want one for what they got it for. Legacy is usually caused from tramatic incidents which lots of people die” Neville coward in his chair saying very softly, “I'm sorry professor, please don't be mad.” McGonagall took a deep breath, saying very calmly and gently, “ im not mad Longbottom, im just frustrated stupid drama in this school will be the death of me, forgive me longbottom.” Neville was taken back he never heard Professor McGonagall ever be so vulnerable. Neville calmly and reassuringly said, “ of course, professor, im sorry you are having such a rough time.” 

Mcgonagall while standing up large and tall to indicate that the session was over and said, “well Longbottom it's almost time for supper, and i have one final thing to discuss with you. We have a group of us that meet up and discuss things like we do here would you be interested? It has people from all houses that are struggling and we just talk about things going on, and discuss coping strategies like we do here. So what do you say Mr. Longbottom?” Neville looked down at his clothes when he said, “ The professor but i'm not dressed for supper. Oh, of course I'm interested in the group chats!” 

Mcgonagall then raised her wand, did a shape like a rainbow forming in the sky and said , “Achio Robes” neville ducked just in time when Nevilles robes came hurtling through the sky toward Professor mcgonagall, she caught it like it was nothing and said matter of factly, “ here you go, and we meet in the room of requirement at 7:30 on tuesdays, you can meet me here at 7:15 pm and i will show you where its at, and you can help me steal some cookies and pumpkin juice from the kitchens.” He got dressed and left the office with all the intentions of looking forward to the following day.


End file.
